The opposite
by thefaultinourfandoms
Summary: "When I'm 23, I'd like to live in a big house with my best friend and a dog. I would look gorgeous and make money out of arts. I'd like for a hot boy my age with a broken past and his friend to move in next door. Unfortunately, I'm 16 with crazy red hair living with my mom and my best friend, Simon as my almost-neighbor." Clary Fray wants the dream life but sometimes, it's hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping this A/N short. So this is a Clace fanfic. I might start out with EXTREMELY short chapters but with time, they'll grow. Let's start.**

* * *

I wish that when I'm 23 or something, I could move in to a big house with my best friend and with a dog. And then next door, there would be a cute boy my age with a broken past who just moved in with his friend. Unfortunately, I'm 16 and in math class with Mr. Starkweather.

I live in Idris, a little town near London.I live with my mom, Jocelyn and dad, Luke. Next door is Simon, my geeky best friend. As I said, I want a cute boy to live next do-

_"Miss Fray?"_

"Yes? Oh sorry. What was the question?"

A group of snickers attack the silence of the room.

_"What was the longest time you were on a toilet?"_

Oh.

"Er... one hour?"

Suddenly, the final bell of the day rings. _Saved by the bell._

Quickly gathering all my stuff, I storm out of class to bump into someone in the hallway.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Hey Clary." The guy says.

Looking up, I see Simon. He helps me get my stuff and we walk down the hallway. People are staring.

"Why are they staring at you?" I ask him.

"Actually, it's you they're looking at. Your red hair looks like a blood jungle."

"Shut up." I say as I playfully punch him.

* * *

**And... cut! That's it. It's short. I know, I know. This is just the beginning. Anywho, whadidja think? Huh? Huh? Good? Bad? PM me! **

**Bye!**

**-Thefaultinourfandoms**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my beautiful readers! How are you? Me? I'm good thank you. I'm glad you like the story! 8 follows, 1 review and 5 favorites! Not to mention over 100 views! Anyways, this will also be short because my mom is yelling at me to do my homework. Yeah, I'm that kind of person… Now, on with the second chapter.**

* * *

Getting in Simon's car, I bump my head on the roof of it. He just laughs at me. We drive past the basketball court which reminds me so much of Jonathan. He's a boy I used to date. I liked him, almost loved. Until he passed away. We used to come here every Sunday. We'd play until our lungs hurt from running and laughing. At the end, he always won and I always punched him on the arm.

Pulling the car into the driveway of my house, we hop out and run quickly run inside due to the freezing weather.

I live in a 3 floor house. It's pretty big. My family could be considered rich I guess. Simon lives with us because his parents kicked him out of his house. Don't ask.

Before getting in, I notice that the house next door's 'FOR SALE' sign has been taken off. Must have new neighbors. I just really hope that it's not some crazy cat lady or a slut who brings home a new guy every night.

After closing the door, we take off our coats and boots. We do this every day. We get home, eat something, go to the third floor where the big carpeted floor is and do our homework. After that mom and dad come home from work and we eat.

Getting to the third floor we get our stuff out. Simon gives me his math homework and he does my French homework. He's sometimes a little annoying but he feels like a brother to me. My mom was a little scared at first to have Simon live with us but I talked her into it. She's scared that I get attached to him the way I got to Jonathan. What can I say, she's a good parent.

* * *

**Taa-daa! Didja like it? Anyways, I'd like to get some suggestions from you. PM me if you have any. So… I'd like for you guys to give me book suggestions in the reviews so that I can check the out. I really have to go now. Too much procrastinating. **

**Bye!**

**-Thefaultinourfandoms**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Hao! How are you? So a lot of you want more Clace but ya know what? They haven't even met yet… So yeah. I'm still debating whether I'm gonna make Alec gay here or something… I'm thinking of putting a quote in the A/N of every chapter so here it goes. Let's go with a classic.**

**"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."**

**Where does it come from? You tell me! Anyways, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *calls Cassie Clare***

**C.C: Hello?**

**Me: . .INSTRUMENTS.**

**C.C: How did you get this number? Who is this? And no.**

**Me: I will find you, and I will kill you.**

* * *

After homework, Simon and I decide to go to the park. Out of the door, I spot a little boy no more than 10 years old next door. He's struggling with a big cardboard box.

"We should help him." Simon says.

Walking to the boy, he lifts his head and I see his cute little blue eyes. As we reach him, he smiles showing straight pearly whites.

"Are you my new neighbors?" He asks.

"Yep." Simon and I say at the same time. Its freaky how we're usually pretty synchronised with each other.

"You're pretty. Are you two in love?" He asks innocently.

"No." We say once again, in synch.

He just giggles and puts the box on the ground. It's full of trophies and medals.

"Can you help me? This is like carrying an elephant." I take the box as he leads us to the house.

Inside, it looks pretty much the same as mine but it looks so… empty.

"Max? Is that you?" A voice shouts from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah ma. I have two friends with me! One of them is really pretty and the other one looks funny." He shouts back.

Simon looks at me with a face asking '_I look funny?'_

I just shrug.

Coming out of what seems to look like a kitchen is a lady who's in about her forties. When she sees us, her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Maryse Lightwood. You must be the Frays next door."

"Hi. I'm Clary and this is Simon. Do you need any help with unpacking?" I ask nervously.

"Actually, yes. You can help me with Isabelle's room. She's about your age. It's on the second floor, second door to you right." She says as she nods to the stairs.

We nod and make our way upstairs.

The room is painted dark purple with some little gold detailing. It's pretty big and already has a master bed with some furniture set up. The furniture is all black.

Definitely a girl's room.

Taking one of the boxes, I start unpacking. It's filled with books. They're all pretty good. Catcher in the rye, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Walden, a lot of Stephen King. I put them by color in the bookshelf and take another box. Suddenly, a guy comes barging into the room.

"Izzy!" He shouts. "Who are you? Where is Izzy?"

"I'm Clary." I say trying to ignore that fact that his beautiful blue eyes are staring into my green ones.

"And I'm Simon." He says as he puts out a hand for him to shake.

Still looking annoyed, he presents himself.

"I'm Alec. Where's Isabelle? I need to talk to her."

We both shrug as he storms out.

After unpacking except for the clothes, we go downstairs to bump into someone.

"Ow! Look where y-" A female voice yelps as she looks at us.

She has straight raven black hair and is very tall.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"They're your new neighbors. That's Clary and this is Simon. Try not to chop their heads off. This," she says to us, "is Isabelle."

"Hey. Mom? Can you help me unpack my room?"

"Actually, we did it for you." Says Simon for the first time after closing his mouth probably because he was trying to catch flies.

"Thanks." She says as she runs up the stairs.

This is family is starting to scare me.

* * *

***Horn blares* That's it! Hoped you liked it! Gotta go. I'm hungry.**

**Bye!**

**-Thefaultinourfandoms (Jennifer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! It's me (just in case you didn't realize by the way I'm just talking crazily). So, here, in Canada, it's snowing. It's also freezing and well…you get it. Sorry if I haven't updated. I've been busy with school. Why do we even need homework? Like 7 hours of school aren't enough… I just finished this really cool book called Crash by Lisa Mcmann. Oh and I also finished Looking for Alaska. Why John Green? Why?! I just… I can't even. Enough jabberjaying, let's start chapter 4 I believe.**

**Disclaimer: (Mine are pretty…original)**

**Me: *goes to C.C's house and busts down door* . . .**

**Cassie: Er… How did you find me?**

**Me: Internet. NOW GIVE IT TO ME!**

**Cassie: *pats my head with a sigh* Ah kids with their wild imaginations. **

* * *

On our way out, someone calls our names.

"Hey Clare and Simon!" Says Isabelle popping a head out of a window from their house.

"It's actu-" I say as I'm cut off by her.

"Are you going to the park? Can you look for a guy? Jace. He's a total ass. You'll know it's him when you find him." She yells once again.

As I'm about to respond, she says a quick thanks before shutting the window with such force I cringe.

"Guess we have a mission…" Simon says awkwardly.

As we make our way to the park, I can't help but wonder who this Jace is. I'm guessing her boyfriend or cousin or something.

Without knowing, I trip on something to find myself doing a faceplant on something that stinks terribly.

_Shit._

I don't know if I'm cursing or if I just stuck my face in actual poo.

"Look where you're going bi- Oh hello. Pretty eyes you've got there." Some guy says as I look up.

Wow. That's all I can say.

He has golden hair just the right length. His face is pretty angular and shaped perfectly. His shoulders are wide and I'm guessing he's pretty tall by the way I have to crane my neck just to look at him. He must be new in the neighbourhood.

As I get up with the help of Simon, I realise that the thing I faceplanted into was just some dried grass.

When I'm completely up, I carefully study the guy who tripped me.

Golden hair, angular face, tall and broad figure and those eyes that could just make you melt. He has the face of… an Angel. His lips are full and just so kissable.

Wait.

Did I just think of that?

_Keep yourself together Fray. And stop drooling. _I say as I metally slap myself for thinking like that.

It must've been quite a while since I spoke because both boys are looking at me as if they were waiting for an answer.

"Clary? You okay?" Simon asks me as he checks my face for any marks or bruises.

"Yeah." I say as I shove his hands away.

"So, about that date." The golden boy says as he takes a step closer to me.

"Huh? What date?" I ask, confused.

_Wow, real smart Fray. He was trying to ask you out._ I think as I mentally slap myself, again.

"We have to go. We're looking for someone. Do you happen to know a Jace?" I ask as Simon looks around the park for something.

"As a matter of fact, I do. He has beautiful golden eyes and hair, he's pretty tall, he's wearing a blue tshirt and some black basketball shorts, he's standing right in front of you, he's cool, awesome, you get it."

He's this Jace guy.

"Well Isabelle Lightwoood sent us to get you. She wants you to get to her house." Simon says a matter-of-a-factly.

"I wonder why…"Jace says as he rubs his chin acting like he's thinking. "I better go. Think about that date. Bye weirdos!" He says as he runs off in the direction of the Lightwoods house.

I'm guessing that he's Izzy's boyfriend. But if he is, why would he ask me on a date?

* * *

***Snores* WHAT?! Oh, I'm awake. So… how did you like it? My mom's yelling at me to get off my laptop. She doesn't know I write fanfics. **

**Bye!**

**~Thefaultinourfandoms (Jennifer)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I am beyond tired. I had a cakeload of homework from school. Anyways, I just wanted to say that starting from December 20****th**** , I may be writing more! As you can imagine, it's because of Christmas break. Anyways, have you guys read 'Lorien Legacies' serie? It's awesome! I'm at Fall of Five. Anyways, let's get started!**

When Jace left and we got to the other end of the park, Simon started talking about something.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asks somewhat hopefully.

"Um… Probably not." I say doubtfully.

When I first saw Jonathan, I thought that he was…well… a douche. I still remember it.

He was wearing a t-shirt advertising his favorite band, Arcade Fire with some black jeans and red converse. I was in Tim Hortons getting coffee for Simon and me when he walked into me and spilled my burning coffee on my shoes. He started calling me names and I ran out so he came chasing after me apologizing and that's where he asked for my number.

Simon looked… disappointed. Maybe I should've said yes.

Not looking where I was walking, I looked up and realised that I was standing in the basketball court.

I'm not ready for this.

I quickly run out and people around me look at me as if I've been riding a unicorn the whole day.

Simon follows me and tries to make me calm down.

At this point, I'm breathing really hard and my knees are weakening. I almost faint but I feel Simon catching me.

As he pulls me into a hug, I can't help but think of how Jace looked like Jon.

Same blond hair, same bold features and same attitude.

Why am I thinking of him at a time like this?! I'm currently having a (probably) near death situation and here I am, thinking of Jace.

After relaxing a bit on a park bench, we walked home hand-in-hand. I know that it seems like a gesture that couples normally do but Simon and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember.

When we get to the front door, we decide to rest a little on the swing thing until we spot something odd next door.

On the Lightwood's front porch is sitting Alec kissing someone. I can't exactly make out who it is but the person has a bucket load of glitter on.

As if feeling our presence, they break apart and I am shocked at what I see. Alec is kissing a guy. He looked Asian. He had black hair with sparkly blue tips and was wearing intensely short black shorts with a light blue v-neck t-shirt.

As they looked in our direction, Alec's eyes widened. He quickly said something to the boy and made his way over here.

"Please don't tell anyone. Certainly not Maryse or Robert." He said rushing it all and running back into his house with the cute Asian on his heels.

I'm guessing that Robert is his father. Does Isabelle or Max know about this? Should I tell his parents about this? No. That'll just make him hate me even more than he does already.

After we took off our clothes, I ran upstairs into my room to change. Just when I'm about to close my curtains (because I change in my room), I spot something gold.

Not far away from me is Jace, sitting on a bed writing something. Does he live there? With Isabelle? Maybe he's just their friend.

I really hope he is.

**I'm a shitty writer, I know, I know. I'm a good person but a shitty writer. (Get the reference?) I'm about to pass out so I be-**


End file.
